1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly to a display drive integrated circuit (DDI) adaptable to a mobile device to enhance the quality of a displayed image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones are currently designed to support high-resolution displays and due to the market expansion of smart phones, the development of mobile phones is focused on improvement of display quality, and of the quality of a displayed image. Various algorithms and intellectual properties (IPs) for semiconductor circuit design are being developed and the developments may be implemented through a display drive integrated circuit (DDI).
For example, as one of methods for improving the display quality, the DDI may be configured to process image data of a present (then-current) frame by referring to image data of a previous frame to provide processed image data having an enhanced display quality. To perform such a process, an additional frame memory is required to store the image data of the previous frame as well as a full frame memory to store the image data of the current frame. Chip size and power consumption of the DDI may be increased due to the additional frame memory. The increase of the DDI chip size may decrease design margin and battery life time of the mobile device including the DDI chip. Such additional circuits may also increase production cost.